


Irk Just Wants Some Peace and Quiet

by Dragon_Tamer47



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Tamer47/pseuds/Dragon_Tamer47
Summary: Irk was just relaxing, or, trying to. Unfortunately, the inhabitants in his head won't stop fighting.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writing Requests





	Irk Just Wants Some Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Irk is an Error and Ink fusion that belongs to entity-404 on Tumblr. This was another request.  
> Error belongs to loverofpiggies on Tumblr.   
> Ink belongs to comyet/myebi on Tumblr.

It was a normal day. Irk was in control for the day, as he had to make sure the other two in his head didn't make him walk into a tree or something while they argue amongst themselves. 'If they could get along for more than a few hours without starting something with the other, that'd be great.' He(or maybe they, depending on who you ask) was currently sitting in a clearing in a forest, in a pacifist timeline in Undertale. He made sure they were in a remote place with no one around. 

Error thought he had gotten used to Ink's shenanigans, having been around him often enough. More so now that they were fused together, much to his annoyance. But there was nothing he, or anyone, could do about it now. So he reluctantly tried to at least not attack him. He doesn't know what would happen to either of them if one died, and he wasn't all that interested in finding out. But back to the point, Ink decided to be more annoying than usual today. Trying to get in his space, talking about this or that(not that he's paying much attention), and just trying to do anything to get his attention. "WoulD yOu jus-st shut UP!1"  
  
"Aww, come on Error, I just want to talk with you. But it's like talking to a wall, and that's boring. Hey, what about i have control and take us to go talk to other people!" "No! I'd rAthEr noT taLk To anYoNe a-At al1. WoUld yOu juSt st-StOp talKiNg alReaDy!?"  
  
"Why don't both of you shut up? Why is it that you can't get along for an hour!?" Irk said, annoyed. He was starting to get a headache from all their bickering. He started rubbing his temples, trying to minimize the headache. "Is there anything you guys do agree on? Someplace you like to go, something you like to do that doesn't involve fighting?" There was silence for a while, which Irk was grateful for.  
  
"We coUld go to OuterTalE. Me aNd INk NevEr fOuGht thEre." Ink chimed in, "Oh yeah! That's true, we always seemed to have an unspoken truce there." "Alright, let's go there. It sounds more interesting than here. Let's go!" Irk opens a portal and jumps through, doing a flip for the fun of it. He found a spot to sit, and decided to focus on the view. It was gorgeous, the colors of space looking very calming, with the stars making patterns across the "sky."  
  
Error took control for a second to snatch some chocolate from Underfell #13, and when he finished the chocolate, Ink took control to draw the view. Irk was left to relax and enjoy the view as the inhabitants in his head finally settled down. They ended up falling asleep, a small smile on their face.


End file.
